His Song
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: His singing made her forget everything else. Unconventional Pairing. Het.


Title: "His Song"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: Soft R/M  
Summary: His singing made her forget everything else.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Country music wasn't her style, but when she heard him crooning on stage, she forgot everything else. She forgot the woman she was supposed to be, the lady who was so sophisticated that she detested the mere fact that she was required to be present in this "honkey tonk" bar in order to catch their thief. She forgot she was supposed to be after Nate and that Eliot was too dangerous a man with too many problems and too little to give her for her to want a lifetime with him. She forgot Parker and Hardison bickering; their irritating voices through her comm could not phase her attention from being held riveted on Eliot's smooth drawls. She even forgot that her name was supposed to be Sophie.

The outside world faded away. There was no money or fame to game. There were no secrets to hide, no crime to stop, and no act to play. The smell of old beer and musty potato chips vanished from her nose. The buzz of the bar around her disappeared, too. Nothing else mattered; no one else existed. There was only Eliot and herself, and in Sophie's mind, as she listened to him sing his love ballad, he was singing not to lure in their target but just for her.

She leaned forward in her seat, one hand idly running her straw around in her glass in a slow and sensual motion like that which she ached to use with her tongue over his promising lips. Her high heel shoe fell off of her foot as it swung in rhythm to Eliot's song; she didn't notice. A pile of bricks or cold, hard cash could have landed on her table, and she still would have seen only Eliot.

Her breasts drew tight with need as he sang and she imagined him whispering the romantic words of his song into her ear. Her lips parted; soft breaths of unspoken desire left her with each note he hit. Parker yelled through the comm; Sophie was not even aware of her own movements as she removed the piece and dropped it into her drink. She slipped down her seat, wanting to be there on the stage with him, wanting no more distance between them, wanting to hold to him, to cling to him and never let go.

She wanted him to stop singing long before his song was over. She wanted him to put her lips to better business and cover her body with kisses instead. Her body arched forward in her seat, her eyes already locked with his. The only thing Sophie is even vaguely aware of besides Eliot, his lovely, sensual voice crooning his song to her, and her need for him to fill her is the fact of how moved she is by his voice. She's never heard anything so sexy in all of her life. He could talk to her and lead her anywhere, persuade her with ease to do anything he chose, with any words that left his lips, even if he was just reading the phone book.

His song finishes at last. He smiles; her heart flutters. She wants to scream like a tittering fangirl when he turns that warm smile directly on her and winks at her. He knows what he's done to her; he knows how badly she wants to be with him. She starts to stand, but then at last, their target is on her, stepping into her pathway so that she can not ignore him. "Missus Lee, leaving so soon?"

She wants to destroy him just for deterring her from going to be with the incredible man who seems to have stepped directly out of her forbidden dreams. But then she sees Nate moving in a far corner, notes a federal officer also treading closer, and knows what she must do. She must play the part as she always has. She must forget the little things she wants, the men who are supposed to be lesser than those upon which her interest should be riveted, and aim for the big picture instead.

Yet even as she talks, slipping into her role with ease and instantly capturing their target, Sophie's own fake, Southern drawl reminds her of another which isn't fake at all and moves her in ways she's never been moved by any one or thing else. She turns, clapping, to watch Eliot descend from the stage.

Again, their eyes lock, and the message within is clear. _I want you_, her eyes read, and his shoot a bold but welcoming challenge back: _Then come get me._ Sophie breathes raggedly inside while outwardly never missing a beat of her own performance. Oh, how she wishes she could! But one day, she vows silently, one day, all of this will be over with. She'll be able to be the woman she truly is, and when she is, she'll go after the real man she wants. She'll make Eliot hers.

He'll sing only for her, and she'll wrap herself around him in an act of passion far bolder, wilder, more passionate, and more incredible than either of them has ever known. One day, she'll have the man she loves. It just can't be tonight. She turns back again to their target, wishing with all her heart that this night was over and she was already in Eliot's bed, filling his song fulfill her as they crash through her sheets of black satin.

**The End**


End file.
